To Love Or Not to love
by KingKhan
Summary: Can one person ruin your life competely? rating to be safe JL
1. introducing the girls and the marauders

Hi! This is my first story and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros except the storyline and some characters. They belong to me, muwahaha !!!

Summary- Can one person ruin you life? Read to find out more

It was a lovely sunny day. The sun shone down at Hogwart's brilliant green ground. Children were sitting, talking, playing. There was a boy with messy jet black hair, hazel eyes and was tall and handsome staring at a girl with fiercely red hair and green emerald eyes who was also of good height and was very beautiful. The boy was James Potter who was sitting with his best friends - Sirius Black, a tall and a good looking guy who was a heartthrob of many girls; Remus Lupin, a tall, good looking and a very intelligent boy; Peter Pettigrew, a small boy with a mouse like face - together known as the MARAUDERS.

The girl was Lily Evans sitting with her best friends - Naina Kapur. Much like Sirius with wavy black hair and rosy cheeks she was very beautiful and was envied by other girls for it; Kim Stone, a girl very much like Lily and Remus when talking about studying otherwise she was a girl with curly brown hair and delicate features; Randy Gladstone, a tomboyish sort with short blonde hair and the last was Sarah Brown, who was tall, slim and had Reddish-blonde hair.

"So Naina, thinking much about Black?" Asked Lily, teasingly. Everyone knew that Naina had a crush on Sirius except Sirius offcourse. " What about you Lily? Thinking much about a certain boy with hazel eyes, messy black hair who is excellent at Quidditch?" retorted Naina. It was a common knowledge that James liked Lily but it was also a common knowledge that Lily hated James. Lily quickly changed the subject. Soon the chat was forgotten.

"Prongs, mate, quit it. You've been staring at her for the last ten minutes and she hasn't even responded", teased Sirius. "Shut Up!" hissed James. "Um, lets go upstairs to make plans for the full moon", said Remus, trying to stop his friends from arguing. It worked and they all went upstairs.

"Hey, Lily lets go upstairs and get that "COSMK WITCH" issue. It has all sorts of games, you know!" said Naina. "Well um okay", said Lily.


	2. What a dare!

They all went upstairs and Lily got the magazine from her dorm and they began reading it. The stopped at the page marked as the "Lovers Game". "Okay, lets play this," said Naina."Fine", chorused everyone." Okay Naina you first, truth or dare?" asked Lily. "Um, Truth" answered Naina."Do you like Sirius Black as the love or something little lower than love?" asked Lily. "Yeah", said Naina, without any trace of embarrassment.

"Now your turn Lily, Truth or Dare?" asked Naina. "Dare, I guess", replied Lily. "Okay go and kiss James or ask him out for the next two Hogsmeade trips. Choose!" said Naina."What!!"Yelled Lily." You heard it", sneered Naina. "I'll kill you!" and with that she went to James.

"Now this is not for real so don't get any ideas Potter" and with that she kissed him. First with anger and then something happened to her. She pulled off and said," Now this for real", said Lily and with that she kissed him passionately. Everyone in the common room was now staring at them with open mouths. James mind was not functioning properly. Was this happening for real or was it one of his dreams? The Marauders were gazing at them like fools along with Lily's friends.

Finally Lily pulled away and instantly, well not instantly because James mind was still not functioning, James asked her to be his date at the end of the term ball and a blushing Lily said yes.


	3. What she chose

That night everyone in the girls' dorm was excited. Everyone except Sarah. This was not supposed to happen. Nobody knew that Sarah had a crush on James. She was stuck with Steve Thomas and Lily was going with James but she was going to take revenge maybe not now but sometime.

Naina was going with Sirius. He had asked her after James and Lily had shared the kiss. She was wearing a dark shiny blue dress with matching jewellery, Sandals and clips. She was looking very pretty indeed. Kim Stone was going as Remus's date. He had asked her at the same time around Sirius had asked Naina. She was wearing a Dark red dress with noodle straps with matching accessories. Randy was accompanying Mark Wale, a seventh year who was much like

Her. She was wearing a bottle green dress. Sarah was also wearing a pretty dress. The most beautiful looking girl was Lily. She was wearing a shiny backless black dress and a shawl draped over it. She was wearing a beautiful small diamond pendant her father had given to her along with a bracelet. The girls went into the common room to meet the boys. All the boys were wearing Tuxedos and were looking very handsome indeed. James went to Lily and held out his shoulder, which Lily took. As if following James all the boys did the same step except Peter who didn't had any date. James messy hair makes him look more handsome than any other boy, thought Lily. Iam easily the luckiest person on earth at the moment as Iam accompanying the most beautiful woman. The woman of my dreams and she's looking extra beautiful today, thought James.


	4. The Ball

Hi guys Iam back. Sorry for upgrading the story after so long. Thanks to my reviewers:

Starlightbubbles

FleurInBloom

The Best witch of all

Hope you enjoy this Chappy:

When they reached the Great Hall, they couldn't recognise it. It looked so beautiful with ice sculptures and enchanted snowflakes and misty lights. Slowly after some time the band known as "The Treeps" struck a soft romantic song. James asked Lily to dance and they both swept to the middle of the dance floor. James held Lily in the dancing position. He could smell her soft perfume and the smell of her shampoo. He wanted to be like this forever, close to her. Lily felt a tingle of electricity flowing through her body when he touched her. For the first time in her life, Lily felt happy to be with him. She wanted to be like this forever, in his arms.

Lily looks like a moron in his arms, thought Sarah bitterly, but she was sure that she will be crowned the Queen of this ball along with James as the king and then she would dance with him!

Finally after dinner and all the dances, came the moment of crowning the king and the queen." I will start with the second runner up who are Arthur Weasley and Molly of 7th year", said Dumbledore and everyone clapped," The first runner up is a tie, they are Remus Lupin and Kim Stone and Steve Thomas and Narcrissa Black", everyone clapped again," and the King and the Queen are, oh my this is also a tie, they are Sirius Black and Naina Kapur along with James Potter and Lily Evans" everyone cheered and clapped again except Sarah who had ran off to the common room but nobody had noticed her.

All the girls and the boys were awarded with crowns and were now asked to dance. First on the floor came the second runner ups, then the first runner ups, then the Kings and the Queens. Lily had never felt so happy in her life before and James was on the seventh heaven.

After the ball when they reached the common room everyone was very tired. After talking for some time, they went to bed.


	5. Talk turns nasty

Thanks cylyste. Sorry for updating after so long. Was really busy. Hope u enjoy this chap.

Disclaimer- Nothing, except the characters that u don't recognise and the story, belongs to me.

Here we go……..

The next morning, Lily got up late along with the other Gryffindors. She got ready and went downstairs with Kim, Naina and Randy. Sarah hadn't got up yet. She saw James was sitting Sirius, Remus and Peter talking very softly as if planning something. The girls suddenly got an idea and crept behind the boys and yelled, " Boo!" The boys jumped violently and started yelling. Lily was laughing so hard that she was having a stomachache. James suddenly grabbed her and kissed her. Lily was surprised and asked when he pulled away," What was that for?" "To stop you laughing", said James.

They all went downstairs and had breakfast. Then James accompanied Lily to their DADA classes. After this class they went to attend their Charms lesson.

After some days, Lily and her friends noticed that Sarah was not talking to them infect she was ignoring them completely and she seemed a lot sad and downhearted. The girls went to her and asked what was the matter. She didn't reply but just ran off. The girls didn't need to be puzzled for long because they got the news that had spread throughout Hogwarts that "Steve had dumped Sarah".

Meanwhile Naina was dealing with her own problems concerning Sirius. She was furious with him because she had seen him flirting with someone else. So Lily and James life was not perfect.

After 1 week, when all this was still going on, Lily asked James to help her. They decided that Lily will talk to Naina and James will talk to Sarah.

In the common room that night, James asked Sarah if she would like to go on a walk with him. He had already told Lily that he would meet her at the Lake. Sarah agreed and they were off. Meanwhile Lily was comforting Naina. "What is the matter?" said Lily. Just the Sirius came and said that he wanted to talk to Naina alone. So Lily, happy, went to find James at the Lake. When she reached there she stopped dead on her tracks.

A strange and shocking site had met her. Could this be true? Or was it just her imagination? No, this was true. She was seeing it with her own eyes.

He He He …. Cliffhanger

Review to know what Lily saw!


	6. How could he

Disclaimer- I don't own anything you recognize as Lily, James, Sirius etc but I do own everything you don't recognize like Lily's friend and some other characters and most importantly I own the story and script. Enjoy!

TO LOVE OR NOT TO LOVE

CHAPTER 6

HOW COULD HE

A strange and shocking site had met her. Could this be true? Or was it just her imagination? No, this was true. She was seeing it with her own eyes. James was kissing Sarah.

Lily ran to the castle as fast as she could and flung herself on the couch of the Gryffindor common room without realising that Sirius and Naina were staring at her.

"What is the matter Evans?" asked Sirius.

"What is it Lily", pressed Naina.

Lily told them the whole thing. Naina and Sirius were shocked.

"James couldn't have done that", said Sirius, " He loves you".

"But its true", cried Lily.

Sirius clenched his jaw and stood silently in a corner, seeing Sirius so shocked Naina went and gave him a reassuring hug. Somehow this thing had got them together again. Then they comforted Lily.

After some time, James returned with Sarah behind him. He saw Lily reading a book upside down. He went to her and straightened and tried to give her a peck on the cheek but Lily jerked away. And asked in a cold tone,

" How was your time at the lake?"

James as confused, he asked, " what sweetie?"

" Shut up Potter", yelled Lily loosing her temper.

"What?" James asked still confused.

Then he suddenly got it and he said gently and softly

" Lily it was an accident, it didn't mean anything".

" Oh an accident that carried on for 5 minutes, try someone else whose extremely foolish and our relationship is over" and with that Lily ran to the girls dormitory.

James hurt and sad went to the boys' dormitory.

Meanwhile in the common room, Naina and Sirius were shouting at Sarah and asking her how could she do such a thing to Lily but Sarah merrily stood up and went to her dormitory humming a tune.

Naina started after her but Sirius stopped her and said" Lily needs you right now, go and comfort her and forget about Sarah for the time being".

Naina kissed Sirius and went upstairs. There she saw that Sarah and Lily's hangings were closed and she could Sarah's snores. Silently she went to her bed and layed down and went to an uneasy sleep.

Meanwhile the same thing was happening in the boys' dormitory.

Next Morning, Lily got up with a sinking feeling in her heart. She dressed up and packed her trunk as the school's holidays were starting today.

Naina was downstairs with Sirius, talking. Lily went downstairs. She was wearing a white button up shirt and black jeans with her hair open and she had put on a little makeup so that no one came to know that she had been crying.

She saw that James was staring at her soulfully but she ignored him and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The children were to catch the train after lunch. So after breakfast, Lily went upstairs to see if she had missed anything while packing. When she entered the common room, it was dark. She just stared in the darkness curiously.

Suddenly she heard someone singing. Not just someone, it was James's voice! Suddenly the room was blazing with lights and James was in front of her with a "Forgive Me" card and a banquet of 36 red roses.

Behind him were Naina, Sirius, Remus, Kim, Peter and Randy. "Lily, forgive me!" said James. Lily, loosing the little control she had over herself, slapped him straight on the face. There was a silence for what seemed like an hour. James, embarrassed and shocked, went out of the common room followed by Peter, Sirius and Remus.

The minute they left, Naina, Kim and Sandy started yelling at Lily.

"What did you do that for Lily Evans?" yelled Randy.

" We don't want to be your friends if you're ice that to a guy who truly loves you", yelled Naina and with that the three of them went out of the common room. :

" Fine!" yelled Lily behind them, " I don't need friends like you!" but it was not true, they had known each other from the age of 7 and the breaking up of this friendship teared Lily's already torn heart into two more parts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Hey guys, sorry for updating after so long. Anyways now I can safely promise that I will update regularly because me holidays are going on. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed and read so far. And oh I almost forgot to say, PLEASE

R

E

V

I

E

W


End file.
